The purpose of this research has been to study the antecedent and concurrent factors leading to drug abuse in an adolescent population of 1400 urban black youths who grew up in Woodlawn, an urban neighborhood community on the southside of Chicago. During the mid-1960's, the mental health of each of four consecutive total populations of Woodlawn first grade children was periodically assessed by this laboratory, three times during first grade and once at the end of third grade. Family information was collected on two of the four total first grade populations, in 1964 on a 50% random sample and again in 1966 on the total population. The 1966 first grade population is the subject of this longitudinal community-wide study. We seek to relate factors assessed in first grade, including each child's psychological well-being, social adaptational status and family life characteristics, to drug abuse at age 15, nine years later. At the time of follow-up, psychological well-being, social adaptational status (in school, family, peer group and heterosexual social fields) and family characteristics are being reassessed. Thus far, 90% of the Woodlawn public school first grade children assessed in the study year of 1966 have been located for follow-up. The family interviews are now in progress while the assessment procedures for the teenagers are about to begin.